Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{3}{11}+12\dfrac{4}{11} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {12} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {12} + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=23 + {\dfrac{3}{11}} + {\dfrac{4}{11}}$ Add the fractions: $= 23+\dfrac{7}{11}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 23\dfrac{7}{11}$